Felinos hechos de jazz
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Joe, Jun, noches de música y locura, una obsesión y un secreto inconfesable. Advertencias: Este fic no debe ser tomado en serio. Escrito para la semana del crack.


Segundo intento para la interminable Semana del crack, que ni es una semana ni es interminable. Y así es este fic.

Repito con una pareja que me conquistó hace años, **JunxJoe**. Mi otro fic es el serio.

**.***.**

**Felinos hechos de jazz**

**.***.**

_I met this perfectly marvelous girl__  
__In this perfectly wonderful place_

La vida es un espectáculo, un cabaret y yo amo el cabaret.

¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa? Nunca he sido de esas personas preocupadas por mantener una reputación, más interesadas en lo que otros piensan o poseer equis cantidad de cosas que en ser, en vivir, en tener ganas de hacerlo. No seguir con la rutina por inercia, levantarse, trabajo, fingir que alguien te cae bien, ¿por qué? Puf, me abruma tanta formalidad. A ti te señalo, señor que rellena informes vestido con un traje barato al que apenas saca tiempo para planchar. Mujer, tú que niegas a tus hijos la mascota que tanto pediste a tus padres. Al guay de la clase, me refiero a ti, admite que lloras con Betty la Fea. Al profesor de sociología, sí, todos hemos visto cómo el secretario te guiñaba un ojo ¡Desmelénense! Mueve esas caderas, chico sexy. Al carajo las etiquetas. Qué felices seríamos, amor, durante un día al menos.

¡Qué felicidad! ¿No quieren conocer mi método?

Espero respuestas.

¿Nada? Umm, tenemos un público tímido hoy. Está bien, suele pasar cuando una habla sola delante de un espejo. Sí, qué guapa soy, qué cuerpo tengo. Hasta la sombra de ojos blanca me sienta bien, yeah. Blablaba Jun, estás muy loca. Háblale a la mano. Sí, estoy muy loca y eso está bien porque puedo CANTAAAAR y BAILAAAAAR sin que me importe ni una Piiiiiii lo que otros piensen mientras desafinoooo. Es una cosa muy divertida ser cómo soy ¡Sí! Todo es genial cuando son días cómo este… lerelelerele, Shakira, Shakira.

Ejem, a lo que iba ¿A quién le importa? La mayor parte del día tenemos conversaciones… Corrijo, tenemos conversaciones si somos sociables, sino, no las tenemos siquiera. Buf, esto merece otro inciso pero, en fin, que hablamos de cosas que luego se olvidan por completo. Al final del día todos cerramos los ojos y nos quedamos solos ¡Qué profundidad la mía!

Y a mí me parece genial eso. A mí me reclaman. Me dicen que de qué voy, que decía estar enamorada y en dos días me olvido y me enamoro de otro ¿Acaso eso hace menos cierto el ayer? No entiendo nada. A ver, pues si me gusta otro, pues me gusta y ya está. Qué tendrá que ver si apenas una semana antes le interrogaba acerca de la nueva novia de su hermano, mi ex.

Bueno, casi ex.

Bueno, sí, le acosaba un poquito. Tan solo durante algunos años, nada serio. Ya sabéis, caprichos. Errores de juventud. Fue el destino el que quiso que posara mis ojos sobre Joe, su hermano. Una versión joven y mejorada que me quería. Lo supe desde su primera indirecta.

─¿No crees que ya te ha rechazado bastante?

¿Qué más podían significar esas palabras? Él me quería. Y yo podía intentar quererle. Y él alto, con gafas, por lo tanto ¡inteligente! Tan serio, tan limpio. Fue un flechazo. El destino lo puso ahí para mí, no sé cómo estuve tan ciega. De los amigos del lobo, hermano de su hermano. Todo encajaba, las pistas estaban claras. Debemos estar juntos, tanto tiempo desperdiciado despistada…

Pero no sé, me pregunto si hice lo correcto. Si debo seguir con Joe. Ahora que podría aprovechar mi belleza. Los veinticinco son una edad perfecta, hombres de todas las edades son accesibles y suspiran por mí. Podría conseguir estar con alguien menos complicado. Me gusta. Le deseo, pero me cuesta tanto entenderle ¡Pero me gusta! ¡Qué demonios! ¿A quién le importa? El amor es lo único que necesito.

Tu pon el licor, yo pongo el jazz, digo, la historia. Da un trago, ahora te cuento.

Chasquea los dedos. Despacio, sensual, te voy a contar.

Porque Joe tiene un secreto. Y yo lo sé.

Ahora él es mío.

Solo de batería. Perfecto. Empieza el piano.

Lo sé y lo acepto, le amo. Y él me ama, y yo le amo porque él me ama. Y él…

¿Qué cuál es su secreto? Ven, lo susurraré. Él no es un cordero, es un tigre. Grruau.

Paren la música. Esto no lo necesita.

Empecé con mi investigación. Tenía que conocer al hombre de mis sueños, hacer un plan. Le seguí una noche. Una noche larga, cogió dos trenes y luego un taxi. Siempre quise decir "taxi, siga a ese taxi" pero no tenía suficiente dinero y di la vuelta, pensando que una noche no truncaba mi investigación. Me equivoqué.

Joe coge ese taxi cada viernes, cuando su familia cree que estudia ¿A quién le importa? ¿A vosotros os molesta que lo haga?

A mí lo hizo. Le vi entrar en el club Damas. Me dije llorando que Joe no podía hacerme eso. Si Joe me fallaba ¿quién no lo haría? ¿Qué hombre bueno quedaba en el mundo? Perdí como un veinte por ciento de peso en lágrimas, o quizás solo di patadas al aire, no recuerdo. Como sea, me acerqué con la ligera esperanza de que no fuese el sitio sucio que yo creía y… Ahora os cuento. Creemos el ambiente.

Empiezan las trompetas. Se suma la percusión. _Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome_.

Y ahí estaba yo, maravillada con la música y el olor a prohibido. Las caras alegres, los roces de los desconocidos. Tanta gente preguntándose mi nombre, queriendo un poco de mí… Yo era una polilla enloquecida. Sí, totalmente indefensa a la luz.

─¿Tomas algo? ¿Estás sola?

─Bueno ¿por qué no?

Obedecí hipnotizada con las chispas rosadas del cóctel. Me daba pena beberlo. Sentía que me quedaba bien agarrarlo.

Busqué entre los hombres de la sala al amor de mi vida. Pronto me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo de la actuación de _Chat de la nuit_. De curvas poco pronunciadas, no era el tipo de cuerpo que me esperaba encontrar, pero lo compensaban sus piernas envidiables, se abrían con brusquedad, sin perder ni una pizca de _felinidad_ en el proceso. La cadera a un lado, los hombros marcados. Las medias de rejilla, los tacones de aguja. El pelo largo y los labios rojos. La falda corta, la mirada alta. Y un coro de bailarinas se unió, tapando su singular belleza.

Siempre quise verme vestida como una de ellas.

Percusión aquí.

_Chat de la nuit_ perdió su peluca. Su pelo corto dejaba ver unos pendientes plateados. La gente estalló en carcajadas. Chat de la nuit abrió la boca y colocó sus manos sobre la sien. Lanzó su sostén al público. Saludó inclinándose hasta las rodillas. Solo entonces me di cuenta. La Gata era un hombre ¡Era mi hombre!

─¡Joe! ─grité. No, esperad. No fue así. Os lo escenifico. Fue un "Joooooe". Sí, bastante agudo, la verdad.

Y él dijo, esperad, no puedo contarlo todavía. Debo coger aire.

─No-n-no soy yo ─ Sí, lo dijo más tembloroso incluso, poniéndose la peluca al revés.

Yo grité muy alto: ─¡Pero si te estoy viendo!

Joe quiere mantener el secreto. Lo del cabaret y lo mío. Le entiendo, no quiero provocarle problemas con su hermano. Fueron muchos años amándonos a distancia y hay personas a las que les cuesta olvidar. Yo tampoco quiero que sufra. Pero lo otro, ¿a quién le importa?

Si vieran lo mismo que yo veo, seguro que a nadie le importaría. Joe cambia por completo cuando habla de su otra vida.

─Empecé durante mi primer año de Universidad. Vi una película y tarareé sus canciones durante días. Aprendí a bailar con vídeos. Un día me sorprendí comprando maquillaje. De pronto era dos personas y una salvaba a la otra. Allí no existen los problemas, solo la actuación importa. Quiero ser un médico respetado, pero no podría renunciar a La Gata, no aún. Es maravilloso ser ella. No creo que lo entiendas, solo te pido que sea nuestro secreto.

Bueno, eso es un resumen. A Joe le gusta alargar las explicaciones y a mí me gusta achucharle antes de que termine.

─¡Lo será Joe! ¡Porque yo te amo y tú me amas! ¡Amo el Cabaret!

Me volví una adicta a las actuaciones de _Chat de la nuit. _Aplaudo y silbo desde la primera fila. Amo a Joe aún más, si cabe. La vida es maravillosa ahora. Lo mejor que te puede pasar es amar y ser correspondido. Porque lo tiene todo, es el cordero con su familia, sus amigos y una gata para los espectadores, un tigre para mí. Y un tigre siempre es un tigre.

Por fin entiendo eso de las almas gemelas.

Quizás esta vez tenga suerte, ¿por qué no? Joe me dedica sus bailes, sé que lo hace, y yo le pido pases privados. Él me quiere, y si no es así, me acabará queriendo.

Si tampoco es así, ¿a quién le importa? Recuerda chico sexy, el espectáculo debe continuar.

**.***.**

**Notas: **Igual demasiado corto, en principio quería profundizar más en Joe y su doble vida, pero salió así y lo dejé estar. Bueno, en cualquier caso mi intención era entretener, no estudiar lo que lleva a las personas travestirse. Así que si lo conseguí, me quedo contenta.

**Chat de la nuit** es francés, significa gato/a de la noche. A no ser que el diccionario me haya mentido.

En el fic hay algunas frases de Cabaret, Chicago y Moulin Rouge. No hay premio para quien las encuentre, lo siento por los amantes de los musicales.


End file.
